Dont Speak
by Lost Pink Angel
Summary: Goten/Trunks, Song Fic. Is sad R&R all reviews welcome. It has been Updated to where you can understand*.* Plus thinking about makin a sequeal if I get enough reviews
1. Default Chapter

Author: Panther Demon

Date: 3/27/2002 updated 5/15/2002

Song: No Doubt "Don't Speak"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Do not sue

**Trunks POV**

~You and me

We used to be

Everyday together always~

"Goten" I whisper quietly 

"Yeah Trunks" e turns and looks at me with those big black eyes I've grown to love so much

~I really fell 

I'm losing my best friend 

I cant believe 

this could be the end~

"... I.. I love you Goten" I say. I turn to him and wait for his reaction, he looks shocked. Goten stood up and looks at me what looks like disgust. I stand up as well. Hoping that I'm wrong

"You What?" 

~It looks as though your letting go

And if its real.

Well I don't want to No~

"I love you" I whisper. Then He slaps me, next he fly's away. I fall and start to cry. 

"What is left in this world without you" I whisper into the air. 

I stand and look into the distance. "why" I whisper again. I decide there is nothing left for me without him. I can't leave without him. Every since we where little we where never apart. Why couldn't we made it more. Goten's 19th birthday is soon. 

~Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me cause it hurts   
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts~

I remember the day I figured out that I loved you Goten. I was 13 and you where 12, While we where training, and I landed a strong ki blast on you, I cried as I carried to my mothers lab. I never left your side either. Well now that I relies you could never love me like I you. I have no point left no meaning. I power up a ki blast and when it is strong enough I point it at my temple..

~Our memories   
they can be inviting   
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening ~

"I love you Goten" I whisper. Then I let the blast go.....

**2 hours later Gotens P.O.V**

~As we die, both you and I   
With my head in my hands   
I sit and cry~

'I can't believe I slapped him, I was just so caught up in thinking a wishing he would say that to me.. I, I have to find Trunks and apologize I have to tell him I love him with all my heart and I would never knew he would be like that. We have been friends forever' I turned around and started to head back to the clearing where Trunks and I just where.

~Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)   
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts~

I land on the soft grass and look around. I see Trunks he's laying down. 'He must be crying and hasn't notice me yet' I thought. I walk over to Trunks. I fall to my knees and gently pick his limp body and hug to mine. Rocking back in forth not believing what I saw.

~It's all ending   
I gotta stop pretending who we are...   
You and me I can see us dying...are we?~

"Trunks wake up. Please Trunks I love you, I was shocked I didn't know what I was thinking please Trunks wake up" I cry into his dark capsule corp. Jacket. After for what seemed like hours sitting there holding Trunks trying to get him to came back but he was gone. 

"I can't live without you Trunks" I say then raze my hand to my head and shot I Ki blast to the temple exactly what my love did.

~Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)   
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts   
Don't tell me cause it hurts!   
I know what you're saying   
So please stop explaining~

***************


	2. Author

Alright everyone its Panther Demon here and I would like to say Thank you for all the nice reviews and I got a question to ask to all the nice readers, should I or shouldn't I make a squeal? And where should it start if so, when nobody finds the boys bodies and they get real paranoid or they just meet in the after life. You got to tell me or I won't know what to write. Thank you*.*


End file.
